Verano en casa de Sirius
by BlackSiriusly
Summary: Sirius decide invitar al trío a pasar las últimas semanas de vacaciones en su casa, junto a Remus Lupin.  Hermione siente cosas que no puede explicar.   Atraída por esa mirada ambar...  ¿Qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

Este verano iba a ser diferente. Estaba claro. Sirius había invitado a Harry, Ron y Hermione a pasar las últimas semanas de vacaciones en su casa, junto a Remus Lupin, amigo y antiguo profesor de Hogwarts. 

Faltaba una hora para que llegaran y el número doce de Grimmauld Place nunca había estado tan limpio y ordenado, aún así Sirius seguía diciendo conjuros para mantener la mugre a raya. Remus reía, nunca había visto a su amigo tan interesado en algo, ni siquiera cuando quería entretenerse con una chica en Hogwarts.  
"Sirius, ya está , no hace falta que hagas más, si de caso algún día ya echaremos unas cuantas palabritas y todo volverá a estar en orden, tranquilo..." decía Remus, un segundo antes de que algo colisionaría con él y cayera al suelo.  
Era el trío, habían llegado por la chimenea desde casa los Weasley, pero Hermione se había desequilibrado con el peso del baúl y se había caído encima de Remus.  
"Los siento profesor, no era mi intención.." dijo Hermione intentando levantarse sin éxito. Remus solo movió la mano, diciendo que no hacían falta las excusas, que no pasaba nada y la ayudó a ponerse en pie ofreciéndole la mano.

Hermione se puso roja al instante, no sabía porque. No era la vergüenza porque Ron casi se cae por la ventana abierta, era diferente. Era el sentirse tan cerca de su antiguo profesor al que ella aún admiraba.  
Sirius con un rápido movimiento de varita, puso los baúles en sus respectivos cuartos y los guió todos escaleras abajo a comer. 

"Espero que os gusten los cuartos, chicos" dijo Sirius con una sonrisa "la tuya Hermione está al lado de la biblioteca en el segundo rellano y enfrente de la de Remus" continuó mientras se ponía un poco de puré de patatas en el plato como si nada. Hermione enrojeció rápidamente.  
"Gracias Sirius, por tener en cuenta lo que me gusta la biblioteca" dijo intentando suprimir el rojo de su cara con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. En cambio, Remus la vio y sonrió sin ser detectado por nadie.

Por la tarde los chicos, Ron , Harry y Sirius jugaban a ajedrez mágico mientras Hermione estaba leyendo tranquilamente en la biblioteca. _"Sirius tenía razón, me gusta tener el cuarto al lado de la biblioteca"_ pensó antes de que se abriera la puerta y asomara su cabeza el mismísimo Remus John Lupin.  
"¿Molesto?" preguntó con una sonrisa débil de saber que la iba a poner nerviosa.  
"No por supuesto que no, profesor" contestó Hermione rápidamente intentando no sonrojarse.  
"Por favor, Hermione, no me llames profesor, ya no imparto clases en Hogwarts, llamame Remus ¿de acuerdo?" le dijo mientras miraba los lomos de los libros en las estanterías.  
"De acuerdo, prof... Remus" dijo Hermione, corrigiéndose velozmente para no hacerlo enfadar.  
Los dos leyeron un buen rato, ausentes a la presencia del otro hasta que Hermione se sintió observada.  
"¿Qué pasa?" dijo mientras clavo su mirada con la de Remus.  
"Nada, solo me he dado cuenta de como has cambiado, nos vemos en la cena 'Mione" dijo Remus mientras se levantaba y se iba de la biblioteca dejando una Hermione perpleja.

Durante la cena, aquella sensación de confusión no se fue, Remus le había pedido que le pasara varias cosas siempre con el mismo diminutivo. Diminutivo que solo utilizaban Harry y Ron. Sirius parecía haberse dado cuenta y hizó una broma al respecto diciendo que ella le podía llamar Rem.  
"¿Rem?" preguntó Hermione en alto, como queriendo digerir la palabra.  
"Si" dijo Remus con una amplia sonrisa " es mejor que Moony". Cosa que hizo que Sirius se riera, hasta Lupin devolvió el golpe con llamarle Siri. Toda la mesa estalló en risas. Lo peor era, que Sirius era totalmente serio en el tema de llamarle Rem, así que Hermione no tenía otra alternativa.  
Hermione se disculpó después de la cena, tenía ganas de asimilarlo todo.

Al salir del baño se cruzó con Remus que había estado en la biblioteca leyendo. Ella se dio cuenta que iba con una camiseta un poco grande por camisón, no tan grande como ella esperaba, así que se puso en modo luces de navidad de nuevo. Remus vio que ella iba en camisón, a primera vista normal pero cuando decidió decirle buenas noches y se paró a mirarlo vio que la camiseta iba justa. Su mirada se recreo en ella y sonrió.  
"Buenas noches 'Mione" le dijo mientras le miraba de manera indescifrable para Hermione.  
"Buenas noches Rem" dijo ella y le sonrió antes de abrir la puerta y escabullirse dentro intentando que no se le viera nada.  
Lupin sonrió, efectivamente el camisón le iba corto, había visto tela de color rojo debajo.

Hermione se lanzó sobre la cama, boca arriba. Aquella mirada. No la entendía y también rezaba interiormente para que no le hubiera visto las bragas rojas. Al cabo de un rato se durmió, pero no duró todo lo que ella quería, faltaban cuatro horas para las seis que hubiera sido "una hora aceptable de hacer ruido al andar por los pasillos de suelo de madera viejo" para cualquier ser humano o animal.  
Pero fue entonces que entendió la mirada de Remus, era deseo.  
Su estómago dio un vuelco y se llenó de mariposas... Ella sentía lo mismo, por eso se sonrojaba al verle.

Decidió ir a la biblioteca y no pensar más en ello, escogió Romeo y Julieta, asombrada por la colección de libros muggle de Sirius. Acabo dormida en la butaca soñando que ella era Julieta y Remus era Romeo, hasta que alguien la despertó.  
"¿Romeo?" dijó aun bastante dormida y sin la capacidad de distinguir bien.  
"No, soy Remus y es hora de ir a desayunar Julieta" dijo él con una sonrisa enternecedora.  
Hermione no se lo podía creer, Remus había entendido perfectamente su sueño...


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione se fue rápidamente a su cuarto a cambiarse para estar presentable en el desayuno. Cuando bajó ya estaban todos sentados comiendo y hablando. Remus la miró y le sonrió. Ella casi se cae escaleras abajo, los dos escalones que quedaban. Sirius que lo vio todo se rió y Hermione pasó a sentarse con ellos sin decir nada y con la cabeza baja, avergonzada.

Harry y Ron acabaron el desayuno y decidieron ir a hacer algo productivo que no fuese recoger la cocina. Sirius dijo que tenía que limpiar el piso de arriba.

Cuando se habían ido, dejando Remus y Hermione solos, este sonrió levemente.

"Creo que Sirius tiene alzheimer, limpió el piso de arriba ayer mismo" Hermione rió pero no se atrevió a mirarle. No notó como Remus había cambiado de sitio hasta que la silla de su lado dejó a Remus en su campo de visión periférica.

"¿Qué tal el libro, Julieta?" le preguntó con una leve sonrisa. "Supongo que te lo has acabado".

"Bien, bien sí lo acabé y me quedé dormida" le contestó un poco tímida.

"Entiendo, y dime ¿has encontrado a tu Romeo?" le preguntó con voz inocente mientras le puso la mano en la rodilla y dio un apretón. Ella le miró alucinada y confundida, él se limitó a sonreírle y marcharse de la cocina.

"Y yo pensando que él descarado era Sirius" se dijo para si misma con una sonrisa. Si él iba a jugar ella también y lo podía hacer mejor.

Se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse. Se puso pantalones tejanos cortos y una camiseta un poco escotada de tirantes azul oscuro, decidió ir descalza ya que era verano y se dirigió a la biblioteca, sabía que Remus estaría allí.

Al entrar miró los libros y escogió uno de historia antigua muggle, romanos. Se sentó en una butaca y empezó a leer. No se dio cuenta de que Remus se había sentado en otra butaca hasta que oyó que este estaba tomando notas. Decidió alzar los pies en la butaca de manera que se apoyaba en sus rodillas para leer, haciendo que uno de los tirantes bajara un poco por su brazo.

Notó como Lupin levantó la mirada y la fijó en ella. Hermione se apartó el pelo a un lado dejando al descubierto su hombro y el tirante levemente bajado. Se pasó una mano por el cuello, desde la oreja bajando lentamente hacia la clavícula. Sabía que Remus no le podía quitar los ojos de encima. Lo sabía y le gustaba.

Remus alzó la vista y vio como Hermione había cambiado de postura mientras leía, notó que llevaba unos pantalones bastante cortos que le resaltaban sus bonitas piernas y una camiseta de tirantes algo escotada. Fue entonces cuando ella se pasó la mano por el cuello hasta el pecho dejándolo a él atónito. Solo había un tirante, no dos. Se relamió los labios y bajó un poco más la mirada y sonrió. La tela de la camiseta marcaba perfectamente sus pechos. El licántropo suspiró. Sería un verano muy largo este año...


End file.
